Babysitter
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: Justin's mother, Jennifer needs a babysitter after having Molly. Craig left when she was pregnant with Justin. Brian becomes the babysitter. Jennifer is 30 years old, Justin is 3 years old, Molly is 1 month old, and Brian is 15 years old.


Babysitter

Summary: Justin's mother, Jennifer needs a babysitter after having Molly. Craig left when she was pregnant with Justin. Brian becomes the babysitter. Jennifer is 30 years old, Justin is 3 years old, Molly is 1 month old, and Brian is 15 years old.

Chapter 1

Picking up the newspaper, Brian saw an 'ad' for a babysitter. He didn't know why he was drawn to it. As he walked in the house, he read what it said:

_Looking for babysitter_

_Every day from 3pm-?_

_Two very young kids_

_70.00 per week_

_Call Jennifer Taylor: 215-243-3242_

Brian immediately called Jen. "Hello?" Jen answered cheerfully.

"This is Brian Kinney. I saw your ad in the newspaper and I'm interested in the babysitting job."

"Great. Could you meet me today?"

"Yes. What time?"

"Is noon okay?"

"Yes. It's perfect." She told him her address and after they hung up, Brian put the phone and newspaper down. He went up to his room, taking the paper he wrote the information down on, and sat at his computer. He searched who Jennifer Taylor was. Brian found out she's a realtor, single with two kids, which are Justin is 2 years old and Molly who was just born a month ago. Brian wanted to be prepared so he did research on how to take care of infants and toddlers and researched some information on babysitting such young children.

Before he knew it, it was almost noon and Brian left his house, heading to Jennifer Taylor's house. When he got there, he knocked on the door. Jen opened the door with Molly in her arms and a smile on her face. "Are you Brian?"

"Yes I am."

"Well, come on in." She moved to the side to let him in. Once he was inside, Jen closed the door. "Come sit on the couch." Brian followed her to the living room area and sat down on the couch. Justin was playing on the floor with a little car. "Justin, come say hi to Brian." Justin looked up at his mom then at Brian, who smiled at him. Brian slid onto the floor and crouched in front of Justin.

"Hi Justin, I'm Brian. What you got there? A blue car? Very cool. Can I see it?" Justin handed Brian the car. Brian made the car go over Justin's stomach. Justin laughed at the feeling and Brian smiled at him. Brian handed the car back and sat back on the couch. Jennifer smiled, watching them. Of all the babysitter's she's had, never did that. They were all guys, in their 20's-30's and were just trying to be with her.

"So how old are you?" Jen asked.

"I'm 15. I had a little experience with infants and toddlers when I was 12 and I did some research before I came here. I may be young but I know a lot. I know CPR I know what to do during a fire and I know how to take care of any wounds or cuts. I know what to do with infants and toddlers and how to take care of them." Molly was facing Brian and she tried to reach her arms out to Brian. Brian took her and held her.

"They're both taking to you very well. I'm glad you know so much about injuries and emergencies and about taking care of very young children. Do you want to start tonight? I'll be home. I have to be honest; I just want to see how you do. Just pretend I'm not here." They talked for about an hour, Jen giving him all the information, when they eat, naps, the toys they play with, bath time, etc. Also, getting to know each other a little bit. Jen wanted to know more about Brian so she decided to give him a little information about herself.

"If you want, I could start right now if you want."

"Could you, really?"

"Yep."

"Thank you Brian. I have some work to do. I'll be upstairs in the office. I told you everything that needs to be done. I should be done in about an hour or 2."

"That's fine."

"Justin, I have to go upstairs and do some work. Brian is gonna watch you. Listen to him, okay?"

"Okay mommy." Jen kissed Justin's cheek and went up the stairs.

"We're gonna have fun, okay?" Brian sat on the floor with Molly leaning against him in his lap, while playing with Justin. He wasn't stressed out having to take care of two kids with school, he was actually excited.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I couldn't word some things the way I wanted to so I don't like some parts. I hope it's okay though. :)**


End file.
